And Aubrey was her Name
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Sequel to my story 'It was the Nerd not the Bad Boy'. One shots about the parenting adventures and special moments Artie and Quinn face with baby Aubrey and the challenges of being a young parent.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's sequel time! This is a secret to my story 'It was the Nerd, not the Bad Boy.' One shots into the life of Artie, Quinn, and Aubrey. As far as time goes, I'm not really going in a specific pattern. Everything will be in chronological order, but I might skip/jump around to certain ages. It all just depends on how old Aubrey would be in the time of what is going on in the story. Also be patient with my math, I'm horrible at it. So if I make an age mistake, please just ignore it. Also as I have it in my story, Aubrey's birthday was in April, to use that as a reference, but I will say before every chapter how old she is. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review.**_

_Age: 6 months_

"Artie, Artie, Artie wake up!" Quinn said slightly jumping on their bed.

"Ugh Quinn, what time is it?" he asked drearily.

"It's Halloween time! C'mon Aubrey is going to be up any minute, wake up!" she said rubbing his shoulders.

It was a sunny, but chilly October morning and it was also the date of Aubrey's first Halloween. Halloween was the first real event that they talked about doing with Aubrey when Quinn was pregnant and Quinn wanted to soak up every minute it of it. Their baby girl was now six months old and Quinn couldn't believe how fast everything was going, so she was ready for a day of pictures and fun. They were lucky enough that Halloween had fallen on a Saturday this year so they didn't have school, and Quinn was going to take full advantage of it.

Artie slowly stared getting up. "You do know, that Halloween is not like Christmas right? You don't have to get up in the morning to start celebrating, it happens at night. We are probably the only parents doing this."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm aware but we were also the only parents who still have yet to get their pumpkins at the pumpkin patch because we had tests to study for. I want to get their early enough to beat all the other people who just forgot about the holiday in general. I think Aubrey deserves better pumpkins than them."

Artie laughed putting on his glasses before getting into his chair. "Well that's definitely true, but it's not even eight yet."

"You know she never wakes up after a quarter after eight. So what's going to happen is you're going to get, I'm going to finish getting ready, than we'll get Aubrey ready, and then we are starting off this day and getting our Halloween on. Sound good?" Quinn stated.

Artie couldn't help but laugh at her. When she acted like this it was kind of crazy, but super cute at the same time. "Alright. It's Halloween time."

Artie finished getting ready before Quinn did, so when he poked his head inside Aubrey's room to see her eyes roaming around the room, he went over to her.

"Good morning, Baby!" he cooed softly but excitedly as he wheeled over to her crib to get her up. She gave him a little smiled with her gummy mouth and Artie smiled back. She was getting so big, and more beautiful by the day. She looked so much like him. She had his blue eyes, his smile,a smaller and in his opinion cuter version of his nose, and his chin. While she had Quinn's ears, and cheek bones. As well as a patch of dark blonde hair on top of her hair.

"You ready for your first Halloween?" he asked her as he picked her up to start getting her ready. He had gotten pretty good at wheeling with on hand over the years and it came in handy for taking care of Aubrey. He was now an expert of being able to hold her safely and wheel around to be able to care for her, effortlessly, and that was a feeling he loved.

Aubrey responded to him with little gurgles. She always sounded like she was in a way trying to talk back, but it just came out sounding like little gurgles.

"Good, because you're mom is going to go crazy with pictures and everything today, so be prepared for that." he told her.

"I heard that." Quinn called from the other room and Artie giggled.

"See what I mean, Aubs?"

The morning was fun. Their little family went down to the pumpkin patch and got pumpkins for them to put on Artie's front porch. Lilly hadn't gotten around to it yet either so it was nice to have some time for themselves to get them with Aubrey. As expected Quinn took a ton of pictures and after a day of pumpkins and apple cider in sippy cups. It was costume time.

"She looks so cute!" Quinn beamed running to get the camera.

"You made a good call last year. I love the lady bug." Artie said as he adjusted the little black entenas on Aubrey's head.

"Yeah." Quinn said softly. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"A year since last Halloween?" Artie asked confused.

"No, you know a year until we became a we and until we'd become a family." Quinn said quietly.

"I was so caught up with this, I forgot to see it like that, but you're right."

"It's pretty amazing huh?" Quinn let out kissing Aubrey's cheek.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Thank you." Artie suddenly blurted out.

"For what?"

"For this, for all of this." he said softly gesturing to Aubrey's room and her.

Quinn smiled softly. "You're welcome. Now c'mon let's go trick or treating!"

Artie laughed. "Candy time!"

Quinn giggled. "You know, soon she's going to be old enough to eat her own halloween candy, meaning we won't get as much of it."

Artie let out a little frown. "Yeah, I know, but that's not the case this year! So it's candy time!"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's candy time."

They didn't trick or treat for too long. They went at six and decided to only stay out until seven. Considering Aubrey was getting tired. Quinn pushed her in stroller and Artie wheeled next to them. They had finished the edge of Artie's street with one house left.

"Alright, let's just do this last one and then we'll take her home to go to bed." Quinn said approaching the door but Artie was hesitant.

"I don't know, maybe we should just go back."

"Why? There is only one house left."

Artie didn't really know the woman who lived in this house very well, but one things he heard, she wasn't exactly the friendliest, but he decided to just give it a shot.

"Alright." he sighed as they got to the door.

Quinn pushed Aubrey up as Artie rolled to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat!" Quinn said on Aubrey's behalf as a woman, who was probably in her fifties, came to the door.

"Well, what do we have here?" she said, with the fakest smile Artie had ever seen.

"This is our daughter, Aubrey. She's a ladybug." Quinn said with a smile.

"Wait a minute, you're that Abrams boy who lives down the street, aren't you?" she said her eyes narrowing at Artie.

"Yes, yes I am." Artie said, trying to be respectful but he was nervous, he did not like the way she was looking at them.

She shook her head. "Well, well well. I never thought the day where I'd see you of all people with a baby so young. Both of you, my god, it's such a shame how kids can't even manage to stay out of parenthood these days."

Artie and Quinn were stunned. Not only stunned, but pissed. Although unlike Artie, Quinn could not hold back on it.

"Excuse me? What did you just say about us?" she asked her furiously, her words cutting.

"It's just sad that's all, I mean this poor baby is going to have to grow up in this environment. She'll probably make the same mistake." the woman snorted out. "I'm just trying to be honest with you kids, you did this, you shouldn't be hidden from the truth."

That sent Artie over the edge, not the stuff about them, but what she said about Aubrey, that she'd make the same mistake, when she was just a baby.

"Listen, talk all the trash you want about us, about me. But leave my daughter out of it, you hear? Us having her does not mean she'll make the same mistake, and even if she does, the only person who would've ever expected that from her, would be you. So leave her alone, leave us alone. And give my daughter her candy. We're trick or treating for god's sake." Artie finished his words cold.

Quinn stood there angry and sad, but trying to distract herself by looking down at her little lady bug, whose eyes were drooping.

The two walked home in silence. They quickly put Aubrey to bed, and Quinn brought all the candy into their room. The two of them sitting on the bed with it in front of them.

"I can't believe that bitch!" Quinn finally said after a while.

"Yeah, she's just one of those people." Artie mumbled.

"I mean we've gotten some uncomfortable and sometimes even dirty looks sometimes but no one as ever gone that far." she said her words in shock and anger.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to go to that house, but I didn't think she'd do that."

"Thanks for standing up for us, well Aubrey. Thanks for standing up for Aubrey." Quinn told him letting out a smile.

"I wasn't going to let you do that by yourself, besides, I don't care what anyone says about us, but when they drag her into it, I just-"

"Can't handle it. I know, me neither." Quinn finished for him.

Artie smiled and grabbed her hand. "On the bright side, we had the cutest lady bug ever."

"Oh ever. I think her first Halloween was a total success, no matter what. People are always going to have their opinions and we'll just have to focus on the good, not the bad." Quinn told him.

"Totally. So there is just one last important measure to decide for this epic Halloween day."

Quinn giggled, "What?"

Artie let out a mischievous grin. "How are we going to split this candy? I get dibs on all of her Snickers Bars."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright second one shot in the sequel! I hope everyone enjoyed the Halloween one. This one doesn't really have to do with a particular holiday or milestone, but for some reason the idea came into my head and I thought it'd be something cute and different. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aubrey, nothing else. **_

_Age: 11 months_

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Mercedes questioned as everyone sat in the choir room. Mr. Schue wasn't there yet and with that they took some time to discuss what they felt needed to get done.

"We finally make it to National's but don't stand a chance without Kurt, we need him to come back." Tina let out.

It was the end of March in junior year, and everything with glee club was running smoothly, they had just won Regional's, unlike last year, and were going to National's. Although they knew the competition would be more fierce when they got there and they all believed that they needed Kurt to come back. Plus, glee club hadn't been the same without him.

"What about Karofsky?" Quinn questioned.

"Taken care of. I happen to have some dirt on him, he agreed to back off." Santana chimed in, although no one even dared to ask what that 'dirt' was.

"Now we just need someone to talk to him. He wants to come back but he's still a little apprehensive." Mercedes said.

"Well wait, why don't you and Rachel and Finn talk to him? You guys are his best friends, and Finn is his step brother." Artie pointed out.

"We tried but I don't think it'll work, we need someone who he can't say no to." Rachel informed them.

Than Mercedes eyes went wide, and her face basically screamed that she had a plan.

"Artie, I think you should talk to him."

"Me? Why me?" Artie asked puzzled. Not that he wouldn't do it, but he didn't understand why it would work over Mercedes or Rachel. Artie and Kurt had been friends for a long time, since they were kids. They enjoyed each others company but he didn't have as special of a bond with him as the girls did.

"One you guys have known each other forever. Longer than anyone else in glee club has, and plus you have a secret weapon."

"What?" Quinn asked curious on Artie's behalf.

"Aubrey." Mercedes smirked.

"Aubrey? What does Aubrey have to do with it?" Artie asked confused.

"Kurt loves that baby, he's a sucker for her. Talk to him, and take her with you, he'll come back for sure."

Artie nodded. He really wanted Kurt to come back. Glee club wasn't the same without him, and they really wanted to win Nationals this year. He wanted glee club to be seen as more of a success. He wanted to be able to tell Aubrey about it one day and have stories of joy for him and Quinn to tell her, not just stories of failure. So if the answer was for him to talk to him, and just bring Aubrey along, that was something he could do.

That day he texted Kurt, who said he could meet him at The Lima Bean at four. Artie came in carefully wheeling himself with one hand, and holding on to Aubrey as she held herself up with the other. She was getting pretty good at that now, as she was getting bigger. Soon Kurt, who was already at a table, spotted him. A smile eloped across his face as he saw Aubrey, and he immediately got up to meet them.

"Aubrey!" Kurt squealed in delight as he rushed over to Artie's chair and leaned down she he could give her a little hug and kiss her cheek.

Artie laughed dryly, "Nice to know you are excited to see me too." Artie said as Kurt went behind his chair to push him to the rest of the way to the table.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen Aubs in what feels like forever. She's so big and cute! I approve of her clothes selection by the way, I'm sure that is because of Quinn." Kurt said sighing.

"Yeah, Quinn's good in that department. She needs so many more clothes now since she was younger, tiny little onsies don't cut it anymore, she actually needs outfits as Quinn says. It's insane though, I can't believe she'll be one in a couple weeks." Artie said beaming looking down at his little girl on his lap, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"She's that old already, ugh I feel like being at Dalton I'm missing her grow up! She hasn't started walking or talking yet, has she?"

"Not quite yet, she makes little noises and sounds, and she can stand, but that's it so far. You're not too far behind. Listen Kurt, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"You have to come back." He sighed out.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Look I want to. I really do, even Blaine supports it and I know Karofsky said he'd back off but I just can't trust him. For reasons no one even knows, I just can't I mean I've been gay bashed so much at that school, how do I know it won't be back that way once I go back? It's the typical response, I should just expect it at this point."

Artie sat and pondered for a minute, until he knew exactly what to say. "Do you remember when we were eight? It was right after my accident, and you came to visit me in the hospital. You, you told me that you couldn't believe something like that would happen to me, where I couldn't use my legs, because I was always a faster runner than you. But then you said, maybe it should be easier to believe because, you should always expect the unexpected, expect the untypical. Then you told me that because I couldn't run anymore, that maybe now that meant I would find a new talent; and sometimes you have to get through the bad, before you can get through the good."

Kurt let out a smile. "What's your point? Besides the fact that I was a very wise eight year old?"

"My point is that, you've already been through you're bad. It's time for you to get your good, your unexpected, your untypical."

"Thank you Artie, but it's not the same. That, that doesn't always happen or work out that way."

"Really? Because if you were to have taken a look at me on the first day of sophomore year, would you think this would be me right now?" he said, gesturing to Aubrey on his lap, who was starting to get bored and fussy, so he took her little rattle out of his pocket at an attempt to aid her amusement and talk to Kurt at the same time.

"That you'd not only have a baby, but a baby with the most beautiful girl in school, who was head cheerleader? Yeah not so much."

"Exactly, but I do. The bad came out of this, the time of fear when we found out Quinn was pregnant. That was rough Kurt, rougher than you can even imagine. We have the good now though, it's been a crazy and unexpected ride, but we have the good now. And that good is Aubrey. You and me have known each other for a long time, and when we were little I don't think either of us could've expected that both of our futures would have panned out like they have. These are the cards we've been given, and it should be about what you want to do with yours, no matter what the risks are, for how they continue to play out. We could've given Aubrey up, Quinn could've had an abortion, and even though those things are perfectly acceptable to do when put in the situation we were in, we didn't. This is what we did with our cards even though it's more difficult than the other options. It's more difficult, but I wouldn't change it for the world, because if I were, than Aubrey wouldn't be here on my lap right now."

Kurt smiled softly. "She's beautiful."

Artie smiled, and nodded. "She is. She also believes in her Uncle Kurt, and loves him very much. She wants him to see him do what makes him happy, as opposed to what he feels is less scary, and she wants to see him believe in himself, and believe that it might be harder, but things can still be better."

"Is that true Aubs?" Kurt cooed to her softly, reaching his finger out for her to grab gently.

She made her little gurgle noise that was Artie's favorite, the one that sounded exactly like she was laughing.

"That means yes, I'm a pro at Aubrey language. Trust me." Artie told him, smirking.

Kurt sat and thought for a few minutes. "Alright. For me, well not only me but for Aubrey. I don't want her to think her Uncle Kurt is a chicken."

Artie smiled. "Looks like you did it, Aubs! Mission accomplished!" Artie said kissing her cheek.

"Can I hold her?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Artie said as Kurt walked around to the table.

"You want to go to Uncle Kurt? Can he hold you?" he asked softly into Aubrey's ear. When Aubrey didn't put up any kind of front Artie handed her Kurt who sat back down balancing her on his lap.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me, Aubrey. I know you're Daddy put you up to it, but thanks anyway."

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! I have always been a fan of Kurt and Artie friendship and I thought that this would be a cute and fun take on how Kurt came back to New Directions. Everyone please read and review!**_


End file.
